


Kryptonite

by jmtorres



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: M/M, three doors down, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-15
Updated: 2002-11-15
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: the Dylan/Rhade vid of my heart.





	Kryptonite

**Kryptonite**  
song by Three Doors Down  
fandom: Andromeda, property of Tribune  
vid by **Juliette Torres**  
format: divx .avi, 30.5MB  
link (pls ctrl-click or right-click and save as): <http://houseoftorres.dreamhosters.com/vids/jmt-andromeda-kryptonite.avi> (link updated 4 March 2019)  
description: ...Can I be honest and say I hate writing summaries? jcalanthe, building on a comment from bonibaru, suggested I call it "Highlander...! In...! Space...!" (Imagine you're watching Muppets Tonight.) But seriously. It's about Rhade. It's about a slew of epic things like loyalty and betrayal and tragic love. It's about Dylan trying to understand.

Additional author's notes and technical details on [dreamwidth](https://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/185754.html).


End file.
